Plasma lipoproteins from Norwegian patients afflicted with familial lecithin: cholesterol acyltransferase (LCAT) deficiency will be incubated with LCAT, which has been purified from normal plasma, to learn more about the effects of the enzyme reaction. Particular interest will be accorded to the changes in the very low density lipoprotein apolipoproteins that accompany the reaction.